


5 times

by diangelonnico



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, everyone apart from reyna and annabeth are just mentions, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diangelonnico/pseuds/diangelonnico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four times Reyna was completely oblivious to Annabeths flirting techniques and the one time she wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a prompt, requested by pipermcqueer on tumblr. You should all go follow her coz she's great!   
> Oh and the days are not one after the other btw.

**Day 1**

Reyna was sat at her desk, desperately trying to sort out all these exchanges with camp half-blood that the campers of New Rome wanted to go on. It was hard organising them all with Jason over at camp half-blood and on top of that New Rome still hadn’t been completely restored since Leo’s little accident with the canons on the Argo II.

Reyna looked up as she heard her office door shut. She had thought it would be Frank but it wasn’t, it was Annabeth. “Hi.” Annabeth said walking over to Reyna’s desk which was littered with papers and pens and everything. She came round to the side of the desk where Reyna was sitting and looked at the papers. She picked a blueprint up and in its place she popped a bag of jelly beans. “I brought you something.” She said, looking at the blueprints.

“Thank you.” Reyna said simply continuing on with her quest of sorting out exchanges and transfers. She didn’t realise that Annabeth was flirting with her, or rather trying to.

**Day 2**

The seven plus Reyna and Nico were sat in a restaurant somewhere in Los Angeles. Why were they in Los Angeles? Don’t ask – something to do with a big monster invasion that needed a lot of help to get rid of. They happened to bump into Nico there who didn’t look to happy to have met them randomly in the street. He tried to make excuses but Hazel was having none of it.

Nico reckoned he knew a good restaurant there and, well, they were all hungry and tired. Who were they to argue?

Annabeth sat in the seat next to Reyna and as she reached for the salt, their hands touched. Annabeth giggled and apologized but what Reyna didn’t know was that she did it on purpose.

**Day 3**

“I really like your dress.” Annabeth smiled at Reyna, getting fairly close but it _was_ hard to hear over the booming speakers, so Reyna didn’t blame her.

Reyna smiled and thanked her, complimenting her on her dress too. Annabeth brushed it off and said “No but I really really like your dress.” And she took Reyna’s hand and led her to the dance floor.

What Reyna did not know was that although Annabeth liked her dress, she would rather see her with nothing on at all. But Reyna did not pick up on this. She thought it as a friendly compliment, it wasn’t – it was flirting.

**Day 4**

Reyna was just walking down the street in New Rome with a bunch of books when someone ran into her. She had just been to the library and Annabeth seemed to have been rushing somewhere.

“Oh my gods, I’m so sorry!” Annabeth exclaimed bending down to help Reyna pick up her books that were now sprawled across the pavement.

“It’s fine.” Reyna laughed.

Annabeth laughed too, and their fingers brushed while they tried to pick the books up. Annabeth placed the books in Reyna’s arms gently and she smiled at her. “I really am sorry.” She said sincerely.

She wasn’t. She had done it on purpose, again. She just wanted Reyna to notice her and how she was clearly trying to flirt with her. Maybe her efforts were lost on Reyna.

**Day 5**

Reyna really did not want to go on this cross country journey to camp half-blood. She didn’t see why Jason couldn’t just come to New Rome but no, she was the one that had to fly across. Fair enough she had only been to camp half-blood once during the war with Nico and Jason had spent the majority of his life at New Rome, so he knew the romans better than Reyna knew the Greeks but still. It was a massive hassle for her, and it meant she had to leave Frank in charge on his own which as of yet – being praetor for less than six months, he was not really ready for. And plus the lares would most likely mess with him being so new, she had told Nico to keep an eye on that since he was there visiting Hazel.

However the journey was not as unpleasant as it could have been as Annabeth had offered to go with her. She said she missed everyone, like Piper and Rachel and Percy, who she was not still with but they were still good friends. According to Annabeth, Percy had decided he preferred boys (which Annabeth said he totally decided ages ago and just didn’t tell anyone because did you see the way he looked at Luke when he was like thirteen.)

Reyna asked Annabeth on this journey if she was still upset over Percy and she said ‘no’, she’d moved on. She said she didn’t know whether she still liked boys and with a seductive glance her way Reyna realised that no, Annabeth didn’t like boys, or maybe she liked boys and girls – but she definitely liked girls. Reyna wanted to kick herself because all those encounters – Annabeth was flirting with her.

“You’ve moved onto me.” Reyna stated. Annabeth just nodded and then, Reyna kissed her. Why hadn’t she realised, she liked Annabeth too and they’d wasted all this time with Reyna being as oblivious as hell.

Annabeth deepened the kiss and then whispered “I can’t believe you only just realised I like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it or have anything to say about it, because the reviews make the writing worthwhile!


End file.
